


you get me high

by baeronica



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, and fucking, betty has the orgasm she deserves, bisexuality is beautiful and so is weed, oh and sex, this is mainly porn with a mediocre plot, truth or dare which leads to kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeronica/pseuds/baeronica
Summary: Betty had seen a lot of things but Veronica, lying on her bed wearing nothing but underwear and smoking a joint was certainly something new.It also was fucking hot.





	

Betty was sitting on Veronica's bed and watched the dark haired girl go through her closet, searching for whatever piece of clothing she thought she needed to wear right now.

It was a relaxed Friday evening and the two girls had decided to stay in and “watch a movie or something” because they weren't in the mood for yet another house party hosted by one of the football players or cheerleaders. Spin the bottle and truth or dare was getting annoying after some time, especially when everything seemed to be manipulated by the actual incarnation of evil, also known as Cheryl Blossom.

"Whatever you're looking for, is it really that important or can we start watching the movie?" Betty asked after some more minutes of Veronica rummaging in her wardrobe. 

Suddenly Veronica turned around with a grin and a paper bag in her hand.  
"No, but I found something way more fun than The Great Gatsby" she answered with a smirk on her face. Veronica’s smirks always meant one of two things: either she had a brilliant or a really dumb idea. Both options always lead to fun and a fairly amount of destruction.  
“You know, I totally forgot that I still have these from New York. It was a parting gift from one of my friends there. Well, actually more of a ‘this will probably be the only way you’ll survive this small-town hell of a place’-gift, but whatever” Veronica explained and tossed Betty the paper bag. 

With a suspicious look, Betty eyed Veronica and then the bag in her hands. Slowly, she opened it and let out a shocked gasp. “Are you serious, Ronnie?”  
Veronica laughed at Betty’s outrage. “Oh come on, like you’ve never seen a joint? You’ve been to Cheryl’s parties, even before I got here.” She let herself fall down on her bed and smiled at Betty.  
“It’ll be so much fun!” She leaned forward and whispered in Betty’s ear. Betty felt her cheeks burning and let out a shaky breath when she felt Veronica’s hands on her thigh.  
“I won’t tell anyone about it, I promise.” 

-*-

It really was aesthetically pleasing to watch Veronica smoke weed. Betty didn’t quiet remember what lead to Veronica stripping down her dress. She recalled her muttering something about feeling too hot, which was something Betty could relate to now. Veronica looked like a goddess or a movie star with her perfect body and short lace underwear. Now they sat opposite each other and Betty couldn’t take her eyes of the other girl’s lips, parting and blowing out a steam of smoke. Veronica really did have pretty lips. She still remembered how it felt to have them pressed against hers, moving in perfect sync. They tasted like cherry. Betty really loved cherries.  
Looking up, she met Veronica’s eyes and gasped. Veronica was looking at her with darkened eyes and an expression of lust and excitement.

“Let’s play truth or dare” Veronica proposed after a few seconds of silence.

“What?“ Betty asked dumbfounded. 

“I’ll ask first. Truth or dare, B?” Veronica whispered.

“Uhm, truth?” Betty stammered, still confused.

“What were you thinking about?” 

“You.” After a few heartbeats, Betty added. “How you kissed me at the try-outs.”

“Did you like it?” Veronica asked, scooting just a tiny bit closer to Betty.

“That’s more than one question.” 

“Pardon” Veronica whispered. “Your turn” she added.

“Truth or dare?” Betty asked, already knowing the answer. “Dare” Veronica said smugly. Or course Veronica Lodge would pick dare. And Betty knew exactly what the other girl was expecting now. Somewhere, the rational part of her brain was screaming that everything about this situation was a bad idea. Smoking weed with Veronica Lodge, sitting on a bed with a nearly naked Veronica Lodge and playing truth or dare with Veronica Lodge – all this had been a bad idea. But thanks to the first bad idea (which had included a joint, some coughing and nearly the failure of Betty’s lungs) she didn’t care.

“Kiss me again?” Betty blurted out. Her normal self would have never asked anything like this, but this version of herself was way more confident and less worried about possible consequences. 

Veronica looked at her with a knowing smirk and started to move closer. Betty felt her breath hitch and her cheeks flush. She tried to not think about the fact that Veronica was nearly naked while crawling up to her in a way that made her heart race. Only a few millimetres away from Betty’s face, Veronica stopped.  
“You know, I would’ve done this long before but is seems like you’re needing a dare to-“  
“Oh my god, shut the fuck up” Betty leaned forward and pressed her lips against Veronica’s. While Veronica was gentle at the try-outs, she now kissed Betty back in a way that made her heart stop. She felt Veronica grip her hair. Betty put a hand on her back to press Veronica even closer to Betty’s body. She opened her mouth and tasted Veronica’s tongue against hers while she touched the bare skin on the brunette girl’s back. Betty heard Veronica moan into her mouth and suddenly was straddled by her. She noticed Veronica grinding on her lap and gently bit her lower lip. Betty felt like she ran completely out of air and slowly broke the kiss.  
Slowly, both girls looked at each other while breathing heavily. Betty’s hair was a mess and the strap of Veronica’s bra had slipped down her shoulder. 

“Okay wow, listen Betty, I know you are not really in a position to make smart decisions right now and I don’t want to make you do anything you regret..” Veronica trailed off and looked at the girl beneath her with a mixture of worry and lust.

“I won’t regret anything unless stopping right now, Ronnie” Betty promised with an honest look in her eyes. There were a few seconds of silence between them until Veronica crashed her lips against Betty’s again. Betty’s breath hitched as she felt Veronica grip her shirt. 

“It’s not fair that you’re fully dressed and I’m not” she teased and pulled the clothing over Betty’s head. Betty felt Veronica’s stare as she looked at her with hungry eyes. “God, you’re beautiful” Veronica whispered. Betty blushed and wanted to disagree but before she was able to say a word, her lips were captured again.  
Veronica’s grinding intensified as Betty started to let her hands wander down the skin of Veronica’s stomach. She pressed herself into Betty and reached behind Betty’s back to unclasp her bra. Betty’s expression was a mixture of shock and lust which made Veronica laugh. “You can touch me” she whispered and threw the bra on the other side of her bed. Suddenly she felt Betty’s fingers on her nipples and let out a loud moan. Betty let her fingers circle around them while she kissed Veronica more aggressively. Meanwhile, Veronica had a bit of a struggle with removing Betty’s pants. She crawled a bit back and lifted Betty’s hips up and pulled her pants down, which left Betty only in her underwear, too. Veronica pushed Betty into the mattress with a hungry look on her face. She traced her fingers from Betty’s breasts down her stomach and stopped at the hem of her panties. Betty’s breath hitched and she rolled her hips against Veronica’s hand. 

“Are you sure about this?” Veronica whispered and gently caressed Betty’s cheek with her other hand. “Just touch me already” Betty half moaned.  
Veronica reached behind Betty to unclasp her bra. She felt the girl stiffen a bit beneath her, but before Veronica was able to ask anything, Betty took of her bra. Grinning, Veronica slowly moved her mouth down from Betty’s lips over her neck and to her breast. She took a nipple in her mouth and sucked gently. This earned her a loud moan from Betty, who had gripped Veronica’s hair and was breathing heavily. 

She moved her fingers back to Betty’s legs and started drawing circles at her inner thighs. “Please” she whispered and Veronica obeyed. She started stroking Betty through the fabric of her underwear which was already soaked. “Fuck, Ronnie” Betty panted and stretched her hips against Veronica’s hips to gain more friction. Veronica started kissing Betty gently while moving her hand into her underwear. She was met with warmth and wetness. She couldn’t help but think about how Betty’s low moans were the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard. She circled Betty’s clit with her finger while grinding against her thigh. Veronica felt Betty’s fingernails as she scratched against her back. Slowly, she entered one finger into Betty and started moving it in and out gently. Betty’s moans grew louder and louder and Veronica decided to put her lips on Betty’s again to lower the sound. While increasing the movements of her fingers, she added another one. 

Seeing Betty like this, squirming beneath her with dark eyes and swollen lips was pure perfection. Betty was on the verge of coming as Veronica suddenly stopped. She pulled out her fingers and slowly put them in her mouth. Betty was still feeling dizzy from hear nearly-orgasm as she watched Veronica licking her fingers. “Oh my god” she whispered as Veronica smirked and slowly started trailing kisses down her body. Betty gripped Veronica’s head and pushed her down, not wanting to wait any longer. She could feel the girl’s smirk against her skin before she started kissing and sucking against the flesh of her inner thigh. Betty rolled her hips against Veronica’s head and groaned. Suddenly there was Veronica’s wet tongue between her legs and nearly screamed out when she circled around Betty’s clit with her tongue. She felt Veronica’s finger between her legs again and nearly cried out when she entered two fingers. Her sensations were overflown with the mixture of Veronica’s tongue on her clit and her fingers driving into her with a steady rhythm. With a last, hard movement of Veronica’s fingers between her legs, Betty was screaming and shaking. Licking up and down gently, Veronica waited for Betty to come down from her high.  
Betty pulled Veronica up and kissed her passionately. 

“Oh my god” Betty whispered breathlessly and Veronica smiled. 

“How are you so good at this?” she asked. “I’m full of surprises, Betty Cooper” Veronica smirked “and you are fucking hot” she added.  
Veronica gasped when she felt Betty’s hands between her legs. “I am full of surprises, too” she said and kissed Veronica gently.

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is my first fanfictior EVER (starting with shameless smut, i know... )  
> english is not my native language, so there probably will be some mistakes - feel free to call me out haha. i would also really love any kind of feedback, so pls don't be shy and tell me what you think.


End file.
